


Drabble: Pride

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ashinae: Hugh Grant/Colin Firth, Pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Pride

Pride cometh before the fall. Colin knows that. And thinking that he can just roll over Hugh Grant -- _Hugh Grant_ \-- is surely arrogant and prideful and completely, totally wrong. It goes against everything Colin had thought secure. Like London Bridge, and the price of seafood at his favourite restaurant.

But Hugh doesn't seem to be minding it. Doesn't ask to be on top, or try to take control. He just takes it. In fact, Colin has a sneaking suspicion that Hugh maneuvered him into this, made him do it.

How else to explain the steel handcuffs and chocolate?


End file.
